


Take Me Under The Blue

by haiplana



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiplana/pseuds/haiplana
Summary: JR suggests that Petra take the day off so they can have a relaxing family day at the beach. When she notices people staring at Petra, however, her jealousy takes over.





	Take Me Under The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluff with elements of smut, especially at the end.
> 
> Only the good parts of the finale happened.

The beach outside of the Marbella was world-renowned — the sand was always clean, the waves were calm to accommodate the family atmosphere, and the cabana service was impeccable. It was as though Petra Solano could command the seas herself, and they feared that the wrath of a thousand Czech suns would rain of them if they were anything less than perfect for Petra’s family style resort. Petra rarely had time to visit the beach, however; she was always busy with work or carpools or evading murder charges. She hadn’t realized how much she missed the sand between her toes until she spotted Jane Ramos on the balcony one morning.

Petra had awoken to an empty bed, and she panicked. Rarely did she wake up without JR beside her anymore. But, once she felt a warm breeze settle over her, she calmed and turned her head to the windows. The French doors were open, and JR was standing on the balcony, leaning over the metal railing. Petra got out of bed and pulled a shirt over her head that she found on the floor. It was JR’s — white, simple, and it smelled like her girlfriend.

“Jane?” Petra called softly. She stepped onto the balcony and wrapped her arms around JR. “What are you doing out here?” The wind rustled the fronds of the plants that sat on Petra’s balcony. She could hear the screeching of children at play twelve stories below, and, in the distance, the light crashing of waves on the sand. The sun glistened off of JR’s black hair and warmed it.

JR hummed as Petra nuzzled her neck. “When was the last time you went to the beach?”

“Uh…” Petra had to think for a moment. JR laughed and craned her neck to kiss Petra’s head. “It’s been a while.”

“You live on the best beach in Miami and you haven’t been in ‘a while’?”

“It’s not like I can tell the hotel guests to stop having problems for just two hours so I can lay out.” JR turned in Petra’s arms and reached up, threaded her fingers into soft, blonde locks and massaged the base of Petra’s skull.

“I admire how hard you work,” JR whispered. She placed kisses on Petra’s forehead and cheeks. “We should go to the beach today.”

“I can’t,” Petra replied, sighing. “I have a meeting with the investors and the lounge needs help with management issues, then the suites on the fifth floor are being renovated and I have to supervise…”

JR kissed Petra. “Cancel it. All of it.”

“Jane,” Petra protested weakly as JR kissed down her neck and behind her ear.

“Please, baby. We can make a day of it. We’ll take the girls, they can play in the water while you and I lay out on the beach and tan,” JR said. Her voice was smooth and low.

“Fine.” Petra bit her lip. “I’ll tell the girls.”

Petra turned, and JR slapped her ass playfully as she walked away.

Two hours later, the girls were in matching bathing suits and hats, each carrying a small straw bag with shovels and playthings. Petra was draped in a long black cover up with two slits cut to her hips, revealing the bottom of her red bikini. JR pulled the strap of a bigger straw bag onto her shoulder before fixing her white romper.

“Okay,” JR began, “I have books, four pairs of sunglasses, tanning lotion for Mommy and me, sunscreen for Ellie and Anna, and towels. Anything else?”

“That should be all that we need. The cabana is reserved and stocked.” Petra took JR’s hand and pulled her towards the door. “Let’s go.”

The girls were bounding down the halls and to the elevator. Their giddiness always made Petra smile, and when Petra smiled, JR smiled. Once the elevator hit the lobby, Anna took Petra’s hand, and Ellie took JR’s, and the four happy girls were off. They went out the back doors to the pool, then followed the path to the beach. At the beginning of the sand, the manager of the beach greeted them with a warm smile.

“Good morning, Mrs. Solano. Your cabana is right this way.” She gestured to the center of the beach and led them to their blue-topped cabana. The wooden slats were open to let in the breeze, and the doors in the front were spread wide. Four white towels laid on the sand in front of the cabana out of the shade.

Inside of the cabana, a large, bed-like lounger filled the back half of the structure, a few throw pillows artfully scattered over the blue cushion. In front of that was a small coffee table, and against the wall was a mini fridge stocked with beverages, alcoholic and not. “The call button is next to the fridge, and menus are on the table if you want to order anything else. Enjoy your day, ladies.” The manager smiled at the girls and walked away.

“Mommy, can we go in the water?” Anna asked, pulling violently on Petra’s hand.

“Please?” Ellie begged.

“Sunscreen first,” Petra said sternly. She sat on the edge of the lounger and looked up to JR, who tossed the bag onto the cushion. She dug around for the big bottle of Coppertone, and, upon pulling it out, sat next to Petra. “Come here, girls. Take off your hats.”

The girls did as told and stood before the two women — Ellie in front of Petra and Anna in front of JR. Petra extended her hand for JR to squeeze lotion into, JR took a glob in her own hand, and they began rubbing it into their girls’ pale skin. Ellie and Anna had inherited almost every trait from their mother, including her fair skin tone. When JR was done, she took the face stick out of the bag and rubbed it over Anna’s face, then gave it to Petra to do to Ellie.

“Thank you, Mommy,” Ellie said.

“Thank you, JR,” Anna added. JR kissed the top of Anna’s blonde head.

“Now stay out of the deep water, and be careful. I’ll be down in a minute to play.” Petra patted their shoulders and urged them out of the cabana.

JR reached into the bag and pulled out the coconut tanning oil. “Your turn,” she said, taking Petra’s hips and urging her to stand in front of her. Petra laughed and threaded her fingers through JR’s hair as she towered over her. JR lifted the sides of Petra’s cover up, and Petra took the fabric and pulled it over her head, letting it drop to the lounger cushion.

JR’s breath stopped in her chest. It wasn’t as if she’d never seen Petra’s body — she had seen her naked, for God’s sake, and in various lingerie pieces before. But the simple red bikini on top of Petra’s light skin made her cheeks flush and her mouth water.

“Do you like it? It’s new.” Petra eyed JR with mirth. JR still scanned her body, her gaze traveling from Petra’s hips, over her tight stomach, up to her breasts. Petra placed a finger under JR’s chin and tilted her head higher, raising her eyebrows. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

“Turn around,” JR said. She squeezed some oil onto her hand and spread it over her palms, ready to rub it into Petra’s skin, when she looked up and once again was struck with the sight of Petra’s body. The bikini bottom was barely big enough to cover anything. She let out a shuddering breath and started at Petra’s ankles, making sure to get all of Petra’s skin. She moved up one leg, biting her lip when Petra shuddered at the feeling of JR’s hand easing between the tops of her thighs. JR covered the next leg, then took her time rubbing the oil onto the exposed skin on Petra’s ass. Petra turned her head and gave JR another smug glance.

JR stood and rubbed the oil into Petra’s back, taking a few firm swipes over the tight knots in her shoulders. She turned around and kissed JR.

“I love you,” Petra said. JR sat down again and rubbed oil over Petra’s stomach, taking care to cover her faint stretch marks.

“I love you.” JR kissed the space between Petra’s breasts before spreading oil there, then she rubbed it over Petra’s shoulders and arms. Petra stepped back and switched spots with JR. JR stepped out of her romper, revealing her black one-piece that was open in the middle but had strips that crossed beneath her breasts and over her hips. Petra ran her nails over JR’s stomach before repeating the process that JR had just finished on her.

Petra couldn’t contain the hungry look in her eyes by the time she finished putting the oil on JR’s tan skin. “Come here,” she nearly purred, pulling JR to straddle her lap on the lounger. She kissed her deeply, ran her tongue over her lip in the way that always made JR press harder, as though it were a challenge. This time, however, JR pulled back.

“The girls,” she said softly. Petra nodded and pecked JR on the lips once more before they both got up to leave the cabana. JR swiped their sunglasses from the bag and put Petra’s pair on her face before unfolding her own. Petra giggled and readjusted them before stepping onto the sand.

Warmth radiated up from the gritty surface. Petra wiggled her toes deeper into the sand and stretched her spine out. Then, she walked to the water, almost bounded in the childish way she had when she first came to Miami, but held back, remembering to be refined. JR watched on with curiosity. She stayed back to observe Petra and her daughters. The three were always stiff and dignified — even the five-year-olds, who were more mature than even some adults that JR had encountered. But, the beach has a way of warming hearts and melting exteriors; thus Petra Solano splashed in the shallow waves of the Miami coastline with her daughters, the three girls giggling like children.

After a few minutes, Petra turned her pure smile onto JR, and JR couldn’t control the smile that fell onto her own lips.

“Jane!” Petra called, a giggle still lacing her voice. She stooped down low to speak conspiratorially with her girls. They looked up at JR with the same mischievous glint to their eyes that JR had seen in their mother many times before.

Suddenly, two kids were barreling into JR’s legs, grasping at her arms and the fabric of her suit. They threw her off balance and pulled her into the water. JR realized that they were trying to throw her into the surf, so before they could move any further, JR took Petra’s hand and pulled her along before they were both thrust into the waves. Petra fell on top of JR as they went under and were sucked beneath the crash of the next wave. Petra resurfaced, and then JR, and they both heard the wild laughing of Ellie and Anna, still in the shallower part of the water. JR’s hair was dripping, and Petra was wiping the water from her face. JR surged up to kiss Petra in all her salty and sun-kissed glory.

“Ew,” Ellie said, covering her eyes with her hand.

“Ellie!” Anna exclaimed. “Can’t you see they’re in love?”

Ellie groaned. “Love is gross.”

JR pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against Petra’s, laughing gently. She was on her knees beneath the waves, and Petra had her legs wrapped around her waist. Water splashed up around them, then receded. JR stood, still holding Petra, who squealed as she was lifted out of the water. JR carried her to where the twins were before setting her on her feet.

“Who wants to go in?” JR asked, and Ellie and Anna both jumped up and down. JR lifted Ellie onto her back and took Anna on her front, and charged into the waves.

“Be careful!” Petra called. She stayed at the edge of the surf as JR took the girls until the water was at the top of her stomach.

JR bent her knees so the water reached her shoulders, and the girls let go of her and swam on their own, although they both kept a hand on JR’s outstretched arms. They splashed each other and held their breath to duck under each wave that surged above them. After a few minutes of this, they both got tired, and they asked JR to carry them onto the sand. When they were back on their feet, they rushed up to the cabana and pulled shovels and buckets and sand-shapers out of their beach bags.

“We’re going to make a sandcastle,” Ellie declared, throwing her paraphernalia at the edge of the waves.

“We’re going to make the best sandcastle ever!” Anna followed. “It’ll have a pool and a spa!”

“All right, girls,” Petra said, patting their heads. “Let me know when you get hungry and we can order lunch.” She reached out to JR and led her to the towels in front of the cabana. Petra dropped down onto one of the middle ones, and JR took the towel on the end beside her. JR laid on her back and Petra laid on her stomach, and JR couldn’t help when her gaze traveled below Petra’s hips.

“Thank you for coming to the beach.” JR reached for Petra’s hand and kissed her knuckles.

“I’m so glad we did this. And not just because I get to see you in a sexy bathing suit,” Petra teased, dropping her voice an octave. “ _Jsi krásná._ ” _You are beautiful_. JR loved when Petra spoke in Czech. There was something about her voice and the way she seemed freer, more expressive even in the slightest intonations of her voice when she spoke it.

“ _Miluji tě._ ” _I love you_. JR slowly sounded out the words as Petra stifled a laugh with a hand to her lips. She slapped Petra’s shoulder and glared.

“What? It’s funny.”

“I’d like to hear you try speaking Spanish,” JR said, and Petra blushed and dropped her head. “I can’t believe you haven’t picked up anything after being around the Solanos and the Villanuevas for ten years.”

“English took me a really long time, and I figured Spanish would take even longer, so I never tried,” Petra confessed.

JR leaned over and kissed Petra. “Well, no matter what language you speak, I still love you more than anything.”

“ _Miluji tě_ ,” Petra said perfectly.

“You’re just showing off.”

“I appreciated your effort, babe.” Petra kissed the pout from JR’s face before settling back onto her towel.

They laid in the sun for twenty minutes before Ellie and Anna asked for lunch. Petra started to get up from the towel, but JR told her to relax. She took the girls into the cabana and looked at the menus. Ellie and Anna wanted chicken fingers and shrimp — an odd combination, but they were insistent — and JR decided on sharing a large caesar salad with Petra. She pressed the call button and waited for the waiter to come. As she did, she scanned the beach. There were many families out, playing volleyball at the edge of the water, building structures out of sand, or tanning. She looked to the left and saw a younger man, in his twenties, staring in the direction of their cabana. He wasn’t looking at JR, though; he was looking at Petra. JR’s blood boiled, but before she could move, the waiter came to the cabana. She ordered with a tight voice, then sent Ellie and Anna off to play.

JR looked around the cabana more, and she couldn’t help but notice other men staring at Petra, and a few women. She couldn’t blame them — her girlfriend looked stunning as she laid in the sand, now on her back. Her hair had dried and was in short, natural waves that rarely saw the outside of Petra’s penthouse. Her breasts were barely covered by the red bikini, and her skin was turning golden from the sun. JR’s jealousy spiked instantly. She made a show of walking to the towels and kneeling above Petra. Petra opened one eye and squinted adorably up at her.

“Yes?” Petra asked in mock annoyance. JR just leaned down and captured her in a searing kiss, though made a little awkward by the angle. Petra didn’t care. She reached her hand up and pulled JR closer, not letting her move further than to take in warm air. She scratched the sensitive spot behind JR’s ear, and JR whimpered. “Jane…”

“Come to the cabana,” JR whispered. She stood and walked away, then sat on the lounger and watched Petra shakily stand and step inside. JR reached a hand out and guided Petra to straddle her. The slats caused the sunlight to hit Petra in stripes; JR chose one and kissed the length of it across Petra’s stomach. “People were staring at you.”

“Ah,” Petra said knowingly. “I hadn’t noticed. I was only focused on you.”

“Promise?” JR murmured against her skin. Petra pulled JR’s lips to hers again.

“Yes.”

JR kissed her, ran her hands over Petra’s shoulders and hips and ass. She licked into Petra’s mouth and smiled at the small moan it incited. She began to move Petra’s hips, slowly and rhythmically, before Petra threw her head back and panted. Petra dug her nails into JR’s forearms.

“Jane.”

“Petra,” JR countered breathlessly.

“We can’t. The girls.”

JR leaned down and took the fabric of Petra’s bikini bottom between her teeth. “Call the nannies.”

“You just ordered lunch,” Petra said, though her resolve was weakening.

“Have it sent to the penthouse.”

Petra kissed JR before she climbed over to the bag and pulled her phone out. “There are other families around.” But she was dialing and bringing the phone to her ear.

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” JR said smugly. She started to close the slats of the cabana and gathered the girls’ hats and shoes as Petra requested that the nannies be sent to collect the girls and the food be sent to their penthouse as quickly as possible.

“The manager is going to get the girls and take them to the nannies. I told her they needed to be out of the sun quickly.”

“You are so smart,” JR whispered, kissing the crook of Petra’s neck, “and sexy.” She kissed Petra’s collarbone.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Petra said, breathless. She placed a gentle hand on JR’s cheek.

They watched as the beach manager collected the girls, then stopped at the cabana for their things. JR handed them their bags and put on their hats, then said she and Petra would be inside soon. On her way back in, JR shut the cabana doors and locked them. It was dark in the cabana, though some light shined on the floor, enough that Petra could still see Jane clearly.

“Take your top off,” JR commanded, still standing in front of the lounger. Petra let out a shuddering breath and did as told. Only then did JR climb onto the lounger. She settled on top of Petra and kissed a line down her chest to the newly exposed skin.

“I can’t believe,” Petra repeated, “we’re doing this.”

JR had been trailing her hand down Petra’s stomach, but stopped above the waistband of her bikini. “Are you complaining?”

“No.” Petra guided JR’s hand beneath the fabric.

When they finally left the cabana, Petra looked even more stunning than before. Her hair was wild, her skin was glowing, and her face soft, as it always was after JR brought her over the edge. JR caught glimpses of staring men, but instead of feeling the jealousy rise in her throat, she smiled smugly and wrapped her arm low around Petra’s waist. Every few moments, as they walked towards the hotel, JR would look at the purpling mark on Petra’s chest, visible to all thanks to the low neckline of her cover up, and she would smile.

It had been a satisfying day at the beach.


End file.
